Allen (TV Series)
Allen is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He initially belonged to a group of survivors including his wife, his son, Tyreese Williams, and Sasha before becoming a member of the Woodbury Army. Overview Allen was shown be a selfish, greedy, envious and very resentful man. He appeared to love his son Ben and wife Donna dearly, however the latter appeared to view Tyreese as being more heroic, something that Allen despised and held against him for the rest of his life. He was however devastated by her death. Following this, Allen began to demonstrate a more dark and ruthless side first seen when he attempted to convince his group to take over the Prison and kill Beth, Hershel, Carl, Carol, Axel and possibly even Judith, something to only which Ben agreed to and was prevented only by the intervention of Tyreese and Sasha. After being thrown out of the Prison and entering Woodbury, Allen was shown to have developed an apparent hatred of the Prison group and seemed to want to take revenge against them. He fully agreed with the plan to use Walkers against them to kill them all, despite being fully aware that there were women and children present in the Prison. He was also shown to be angered at Tyreese's attempts to jeopardize their place in Woodbury, which effectively destroyed his relationship with his former ally. After the accidental death of his son as a result of Merle, Allen appeared to have an even stronger desire for revenge against the Prison group. He actively took part in the assault on the prison alongside the Governor and the Woodbury army and appeared to be willing to kill them all and was one of the few to agree that they should return and finish the job after being forced to retreat. Allen was however shocked at the sight of the Governor slaughtering his own army for their insubordination before getting killed himself. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Allen's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Presumably, he was married to Donna and they had a son together, Ben. He and his family may have lived within Florida, like Tyreese and Sasha Williams. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Made to Suffer" Allen first appears fighting off walkers in the woods alongside his wife and son, accompanied by Sasha Williams and her brother, Tyreese, who are searching for safe ground. As they prepare to flee, Donna is bitten on the arm by a walker, devastating Allen, who aids her out of the woods with the others. They come upon a collapsed portion of the prison and enter knowing it is too dangerous to be anywhere else. Sasha feels they should kill Donna before entering the prison, fearing she will reanimate while they are inside, but Allen pleads with Tyreese to spare her for now, not wanting Ben to witness his mother's death. Tyreese convinces Sasha that they should let her live for a while longer and they proceed into the prison. While inside, they face a small horde of Walkers, and Donna, who is in severe pain, begins to die in Allen's arms while Ben, Tyreese, and Sasha try to clear out the room. They are then helped by a boy, Carl Grimes, who is able to clear out the room and lead them to his group who has been staying in the prison. Carl tells them to leave Donna, who has died, but Allen tearfully refuses. Tyreese then offers to carry her as Carl leads them into a cell and locks them in. Allen uses a handkerchief to cover Donna's face as Tyreese prepares to kill her before she reanimates. Allen and Ben then mourn over her death. "The Suicide King" Allen is laying in the main cell room where Hershel Greene is patching up his infected leg. He is grateful for the help and thanks Hershel a few minutes later. Allen is also listening to Hershel briefly talk about him being bitten and his leg amputation. Later that day, Allen, Ben, Tyreese and Sasha go outside to bury Donna. He mentions to Tyreese, Sasha and Ben about killing the prison survivors and taking it for themselves. Ben agrees on the idea. However, Tyreese stops Allen from following through with his futile plan, saying that the prison survivors are good people. A few moments later, Axel and Hershel's daughter Beth walk out to hand Tyreese and his group shovels. Tyreese blocks Allen from attacking and thanks Axel and Beth. Eventually, Rick Grimes -- the leader of the group -- and the other group members return to the prison and try to come to a conclusion about figuring out if Tyreese's group can stay. While trying to make his decision, Rick hallucinates his recently-deceased wife Lori as a ghost. Rick starts screaming at the apparition to leave, which scares Allen, Ben, Tyreese, and Sasha. Allen and his fellow group members leave the prison, believing Rick was yelling at them. "I Ain't a Judas" Allen and his group were discovered by Andrea and Milton in the forest and they also see that Andrea is taming a Walker. Milton and Andrea discussed with them that Woodbury is a well protected community that is safe, and Milton decides to take them back to Woodbury with him. Meanwhile in Woodbury, Dr. Stevens is looking over Sasha, and The Governor comes in and explains that they have plenty of food and shelter and that they can stay as long as they want to. Allen and the group decide to join the Governor in attacking the Prison and Rick's group once again. "Prey" Back in Woodbury, Allen is seen helping Caesar Martinez load weapons onto Martinez' truck. Allen later confronts Tyreese for letting Andrea go over the wall and potentially jeopardizing their standing with the Governor. The two eventually come to an impasse when taken by Martinez to round up Walkers from a Walker pit. Tyreese balks at using them to slaughter the Prison survivors and wants no part of it, offering to take the others and leave. Allen, fearing that another blunder will get them expelled out of Woodbury like in the Prison, steps in and the two fight. During the fight, Allen ends up losing and being held over the Walker pit, with him daring Tyreese to drop him. Tyreese relents at the last second, pulling him away from the pit. "This Sorrowful Life" When The Governor and all the Woodbury soldiers arrive at the meeting place, they face a place full of Walkers and a car with loud music being played. While Allen, Ben, Martinez, The Governor, and other survivors are killing the Walkers, Merle starts shooting against them, trying to kill the most he can. Allen is shown with Martinez and some other Woodbury survivors participating in the shootout against Merle. Allen survives, but Ben dies during the shootout. "Welcome to the Tombs" Allen participates in the attack on the Prison and escapes with the Woodbury Army when they are ambushed. The Governor pulls over the vehicles in the route and is angry to find that everyone wants to retreat, causing him to go insane and start killing everyone. Allen somehow manages to avoid The Governor's fire at first, and after he finishes firing on his own people, Allen appears from behind a vehicle pointing his assault rifle at The Governor. The Governor leads him into a false sense of security by not aiming his gun, before quickly shooting him in the head with his pistol, instantly killing Allen. Season 4 "Live Bait" The corpse of Allen appears in a brief flashback after the Governor has massacred his people, and killed him with a gunshot to the head. Death ;Killed By *The Governor After The Governor massacres his entire army excluding Shumpert, Martinez, and Allen, Allen panics and aims his rifle at The Governor. When Allen does not pull the trigger, The Governor responds by shooting Allen in the head, killing him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Allen has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Made to Suffer" *"The Suicide King" *"I Ain't a Judas" *"Prey" *"This Sorrowful Life" (No Lines) *"Welcome to the Tombs" Season 4 *"Live Bait" (Flashback, Corpse) Trivia *Allen, Ben, and Dante are the only characters in the TV Series that originated from the Comic Series whose roles were rewritten to be completely antagonistic. es:Allen Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Deceased Category:The Prison Category:Woodbury Category:Woodbury Army Category:Widowed